Between Two Worlds
by LUG-14
Summary: She hated humans, most of all the bad ones... He was a bad human boy... But what if she needed him? YEAR 10.000 DC AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She's a good girl, he's a bad boy… but she very much _needs_ him.

When he read history books he got bored _very_ easily and he never thought that could actually change. It was so difficult for him to understand how, in ancient times, humans could actually live in caves. Or even use cars that didn't _fly_, and civil wars? Wow, don't let him get started with that. It was so _boring_ back then.

Leaving aside the fact that he simply _hated_ history. He actually liked reading. He read all kind of science fiction stories. He also liked speeding up in his car which actually meant only problems for him. He was constantly in problems for getting into illegal races which meant even _more_ problems.

He lived alone. So with a friend he had arranged some kind of speeder gang they had happily named, the _Iron Burns_. At the beginning, they actually raced between themselves, but eventually, they managed to find an enemy gang which proudly called themselves the _Shadows_, since the moment they met, they began to hate each other and usually got into trouble with them or even _because_ of them.

He was seventeen, starting college. His name was Li, Li Syaoran. Born and raced in Hong Kong by a rich Chinese family he had grown up like a stubborn and happy child. But when his father died, his dreams had been shattered. Seeing the depression her son was in, his mother decided to move with him to Tomoeda, Japan. Leaving behind his four sisters, and also all the places that could, in any way, remind him of his father.

His family was actually an old and powerful Chinese clan. And wasn't only part of it. When his father had died, he had left Syaoran the entire clan so he could rule it. Syaoran was just a ten-year-old boy, so his mother took the clan for as long as it would take him to turn eighteen and also took him away from the elders. Ether way, he would be the lider of the Li clan, whether he liked it…

Or not.

In the other hand, we have the princess of a kingdom from another planet. She had always had everything she wanted, even when it wasn't much. She was rich, she was kind, she was beautiful…

But it had all ended when her father decided it was time for her to grow up and learn how to use those powers that where normal of her kind. With her consent, he sent her to planet earth to accomplish a certain mission, a mission she would soon forget…

She went to planet earth with two guardians. But at the second day, she was caught by some scientists while helping a cat that was trapped on a tree.

She now lived in a cell at a lab. Every day they would undress her and hurt her with the things they did, not even caring how much she yelled or cried, they just continued until she fainted, too weak to carry on with it.

It hurt _very_ much, even when they weren't even touching her, it hurt. She was becoming weaker day by day and she was very much aware of it. She was in a horrible state, and each day it just got worse. They had not _any_ mercy for her, not a drop of pity.

At this point, she hated humans, she hated labs, she hated humans clothing, she hated their scent, she hated the tight hole she was forced to live in... But most of all she hated her life. She wanted to die, maybe then she would be free.

Her name was Kinomoto Sakura.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Hey guys… Well, this is my new story, hope you like it… SEE YAH!


	2. Escape Well, kind of

**Chapter #1**

Escape… Well, kind of…

**Syaorans POV**

"AGH! This is just great!" I yelled as we stepped out of the classroom. "I know! It's frustrating!" Hiragizawa Eriol yelled too. We both wanted to really kill someone. "Oh, calm down you two! We'll have time for both, the race and studying" Said Daidouji Tomoyo. Come on! She seemed not to know me! I mean, Eriol would be alright… but I would flunk.

Here's the deal, we are speeders, and we obviously _love_ races, ok? We actually had a race that day, but we would have a freaking test the next day. So, I could race and flunk or just stay at home studying like a good boy…

Ok, I obviously went for the race.

About mom, well… she was used to it. Ever since we moved here she's been having trouble with my marks and behavior. I'm _really_ sorry, but I am not good at studying anymore. It drives me crazy. We've talked about it a lot, but… that doesn't change the fact that I just can't study without my mind driving me back to horrible memories I had long ago buried in my mind, so as to not let it out again, _never _again.

At three o'clock we where all behind Tomoedas lab. That road was always a good place for races since it was always deserted. Soon, all of the Iron Burns where there, and about an hour later the shadows got there too.

The race was actually between Koishi, the shadows lider, and my self. You may ask why on earth the rest of our teams would want to go to the race, but since these are illegal races, most of the time it can end up in a fight. That's why it didn't matter who was going to race; every single person on our team would have to necessarily be there.

We got ready, each one of us at our respective sides and our time mates right beside us. Koishi and I never talked to each other, so we just walked to our cars, jumped in, and turned them on.

Both of my cars where green. My favorite was a green car that had a Chinese black dragon on each side, it had roof and black windows so I could see out side, but no one could look inside. The one I was using that day was green, had no roof and the windows where normal.

Now, inside the cars, we just needed to wait for the signal to begin the race.

Tomoyo was the one, as always, who set the start. "On your marks…" she said. Engines on "Get set…" she continued. Accelerator at top speed. "GO!" She stated. Brakes of… YES!

It seemed as if everything at my sides was suddenly just a blur. I sped out of the start as I felt the car go faster and yet faster still. I could feel the wind on my already rebel and disorganized hair as I turned the first corner. I was at top with some advantage when I felt something hit the car.

I lost control…

Koishi hit me by the side with such force that the car turned upside down, and I don't know how or why, or even when… I fell into some kind of hole in the asphalt and I must have hit my head in the process.

All my team mates, and all of the shadows where behind us, so they all saw better than I did what happened. The whole thing was very confusing in my head, so all I know is that when I opened my eyes again I had an enormous head ache and there where people yelling. Between all the screaming, I could hear Eriols voice calling me. "Syaoran! Are you alright down there?" he asked.

I blinked before understanding what he was asking "I'm not sure, but I think I hit my head… still, I am pretty sure it hurts…" I replied. "Don't you _dare_ move an inch!" That was Tomoyos voice, and with her screaming she was making my head worse. "We're going to look for an ambulance at you're mothers work." She fini… wait… did she say at my _mothers_ work? Oh dear lord. "Fuck! Don't let my mother know!" I almost begged to them. "Too late" That was Yamazaki Takashis voice.

"Shit" I hissed. "I told them not to" Eriol Defended himself. "We're going for the ambulance, Eriols staying with you. Don't you move a muscle!" Tomoyo insisted. Then, I heard footsteps and a car speed away. "They're gone…" Eriol announced. "Man, I don't think I can wait without moving much longer" I confessed, I was hyperactive, I needed to be doing something. "Yeah, I thought so" he said "Shit… Tommy's gonna kill me". "Thanks for your life man…" I said, feeling really grateful that he was doing that.

I sat up.

The view that welcomed me was quite different than I expected. Right there, in front of me, was a hallway, a very tight hallway indeed. I was only big enough for one person to fit comfortably. The roof was very tall, and the passage was barely lit. I turned to the roof and saw the hole, and it was actually that a hole, just a hole, not an entrance as I imagined when I saw the hallway, definitely not an entrance, not a window either, a fucking hole.

"Eriol, there's a path down here man" I told him, not letting him see how impressed I really was. "A path? Syaoran, you must've hit your head very hard, you know?" he said making fun of me. "I'm freaking serious!" I almost screamed. "Ok, ok, sorry…" a pause, we both knew what he was about to ask, and what my answer would be "So you'll follow it, wont you?" he asked. "Yes" I stood up. He sighed "It must be part of the lab. Be careful Syaoran" he advised me. "Yeah, yeah… It's not even dangerous. I have the roof as a proof that I fell… Besides, you're up there to tell them too" I told him amused. "I won't be able to convince you to stay, will I?" he asked annoyed. "No" I answered. "Alright, go ahead…"

I must've walked a good five minutes before the path turned left, and then another ten before I found a bifurcation and turned right. The path led me to a door, I entered. "Who's there?" I jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. "I'm Li Syaoran, I fell through a hole in the roof, but I don't know how to get out" I replied. "You sure you don't want to kill someone?" the same voice asked. "Stop it Kerberos…" said another voice, and it sounded annoyed. "Whatever Yue…".

I found the switch and turned on the light. I was in a room made with gray rocks, with nothing but three cells in it and each cell had one different creature. The cell at my right, had a short-blond-haired dog, I wasn't good at dog kinds, but I hadn't seen this kind of dog ever before, in its ear right it had some kind of ruby earring. At the cell at my left was a cat, same thing with the kind, it was a silver-long-haired cat, and in its left ear, he had a sapphire earring.

The third cell contained an angel like figure… a girl, but I couldn't see her well enough because the voices started again "He's a human; he won't do…" said the voice that asked me if I wanted to kill someone. "Yes he will" replied the other one. "Wow! I must have bumped my head really hard, or maybe I'm going mad… but I'm hearing voices" I told myself. "You're not" the cat said suddenly. "Holy crap!" I swore and almost fainted "The cat talked!". "Who did you think it was brat?" snapped the dog. "Oh lord…" I must have gone sick, because in that moment, I almost puked. "These humans…" The dog said "They get impressed at everything!". "Stop it" ordered the cat "His name is Kerberos, mine is Yue" the cat stated. "Don't give him that much information!" Kerberos jumped. "He's her only way out!" I never thought I'd see such a tense cat.

Anyway, I turned to the girl. This time, I took in all the details. She was sitting down unconscious; there was no place for her to lie down. She was about my age, with amber hair and white skin covered with cuts and bruises, she was really injured. She was dressed in a white simple dress that was stained with what I supposed was her own dried blood. Also I understood a very simple fact, she wasn't human or at least she couldn't be. I could see a pair of black cat ears on top of her head; the left one had a silver earring with a single golden star. Coming out from beneath her dress was a long black tail that had a pink ribbon at the end. She also had a pink necklace with a single bell on it.

"What on earth did they do to her?" I was astonished, she may not be human but not a single living form deserved this kind of torture… ok, maybe Koishi, but I think that even with him I would have a little mercy… alright, I probably wouldn't… "What all humans do to those who are different" stated Kerberos. "Freaking bastards!" I said "She's just a girl!" I continued. "She's fifteen" Said Yue "She's almost an adult" I stared at him in disbelief. "You know, I'm almost eighteen… and I don't feel like one" I told him "So she's still a child" I finished. "Do you want to save her?" he asked without warning. "Yes" I didn't even think about it. "Those are the keys…" Yue pointed to something that was attached to the wall… the keys.

I took them and opened her cage, I was about to unlock the other two when… "Don't" Yue stopped me "Take her with you now, we'll get out of here soon… when we do, we'll find her and take her home. So now take her and _get out_" he snapped.

So I took her and ran out of there…

The way back was kind of difficult, she wasn't fat, but she definitely had her weight. I carried her on my back and ran through the hallways almost getting lost in them. "Eriol!" I called just as I got to the hole. "Man, Tommy's here already, she wants to kill us both" was Eriols answer. "You idiot!" I heard her scream. "Sorry Tomoyo, no time for this. We need a doctor down here" I replied. She immediately sounded interested "We? I there someone else with you?" she asked. "Yes, but I don't know her name" I told her. "Man, what happened?" Eriol asked. "I'll tell you guys… _later_" I said.

Two minutes later, there was a doctor down with us. He looked down to the girl in concern, but when his eyes got to her ears I saw them widening in fear. "She's coming too" I told him before he could say a thing "Whether you like it or not she's going too. So you might as well help me get her out of here or have me die here from a concussion". He just nodded and took her out I made sure Tomoyo and Eriol would be the ones who took care for her as I got out and then the doctor came back and got me out. The girl and I where taken to the hospital in the same ambulance because there was just that one. Anyway, it's not like I was about to let it be otherwise.

When we got to the hospital, there was a group of doctors waiting for me and with them, was my mother. "Mother, take care of her" was all I said to her as they took me to heal my wounds.

I just had a few scratches and a huge wound in my head, it wasn't necessary for me to stay because there was no concussion. So they treated me. Anyway, I am _not_ interested in telling you that part of the story. All I know, is that when I got out my mother was already waiting for me in the car and the girl was with her.

I got on the car, checking on the girl as I did. She was in the exact same state she was when the both of us got here, the same in witch I found her. I would even venture to say that she had some more scratches on her skin but I wasn't sure. "What happened with her? Did they at least try?" I asked. "They won't help her… I'll do what I can at home" she told me reassuringly.

I nodded.

We went to mother's house. When we got there, I carried her to my old room on my back. My mother started to heal her as best as she could. "I would be better if you stayed to make her company" she told me "That way, when she wakes up, she won't be all alone". Yeah, it was better to keep her company, she seemed to need it.

What surprised me of all that was that mother hadn't asked once the meaning of my behavior, she wasn't scolding me. That was good I guess, but I wondered for how long she would keep silent about it. I hoped it would be for the rest of our lives. Too much hope, isn't it?

_To be continued…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

OK, first Chapter up… anyway, I got some reviews telling me to watch my orthography… THANK YOU VERY MUCH! You know, this is not my first language, so I really need you to tell me about my mistakes and how to do this well… really THANK YOU!

So, special thanks to:

**-****Asirence**

** -****Facata**

Ok, so this is coming long compared to my other story chapters, really have patience with me. Anyway it's much longer than the prologue, so I'm somehow satisfied… I'll try to make it longer from the third chapter on, ok? I promise.

If you have any questions you can put in on a review, or send me a private message or even e-mail me, my e-mail is posted on my profile, if you don't find it, you can ask me about it…

So guys, did you like it? Please, R&R… good, bad… it doesn't matter. Just tell me your opinion, ok?

Till next chapter!


	3. Are They All Mean?

_**YOU LIKE MY STORIES? FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AS LUG_14 TO KNOW WHEN I UPDATE!**_

Hey guys… Incredibly, I'm back. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I finally found the story a few days ago within a very old mountain of writings I had in my bedroom. I was just about to throw them away when I decided to see if there was anything interesting. I found this, And some other stories that don't have an ending yet. Maybe I'll be posting some of them, maybe not. Anyway, I'm really sorry this happened. **So this story is oficially not _on hold_**** anymore.**

Also, since this is a pretty long story I'd like to play a game with you guys. You see, I'll make a stupid question and you'll have to respond with the first thing that pops into your mind trough a review. You'll also write a question you'd like me to publish with your answer. I'll choose the best question you come up with and publish it next chapter so people can answer. Also, I will publish all your answers at the end of the chapter…

So the first question is from starlessnight777: **If ghosts can walk through walls and glide down stairs, why don't they fall through the floor? **(She wrote it in another story of mine).

Since this is a really special day because I'm finally updating this story, I'd love to say two words: **CHOCOLATE MILK!**

Now that we're all clear… On with the story.

**Chapter #2**

Are they all mean?

**Sakura's POV**

The floor was much more comfortable than usual. It wasn't as cold, it wasn't as hard. It was completely dark as it always was. It couldn't be otherwise either, my eyes where shut, so there was no way I could actually see any sort of light. Anyway, I wasn't about to open my eyes, if I did anyone could realize I was awake, and that would be awful. I didn't want to get naked, I didn't want to feel the pierce of needles on my skin and then the painful electric shocks that came from them. Sometimes, the shots even made me convulse. It always started as soon as I opened my eyes, but I wouldn't open them, not this time.

I wanted to go home, but I was completely sure this was not home. My supersensitive hearing told me that, but it was also telling me that this wasn't the lab, or at least not what I knew of it. There was also a rhythmic sound I knew, but couldn't find what it was. I chose to ignore it and think, if it wasn't the lab, then where was I? To know I had to open my eyes, but I wasn't about to do that. I was truly afraid, and it all got worse when I realized what the rhythmic sound actually was, breathing. There was someone else in the room, a human.

I felt how my heartbeat raised inside my chest with the huge fear that now surrounded me. I also realized that I couldn't hear Yue or Kero anywhere near me, in fact, I couldn't hear them at all. I was alone and without protection, had humans killed them? As soon as I understood what could have happened, I panicked, stiffing every and each muscle of my body and causing myself a strong amount of pain that made me moan. That made whoever was beside me know that I was awake now, I had just given them permission to start.

"Mom, she's waking up!" I heard a male voice say out loud, clearly. Still, the voice sounded kind of away from me. He had gone out of the room. It was a shame that I was so weak at the moment that I couldn't move. I wasn't chained. I could have escaped. This time, I was completely positive I would die. That's why I just waited for the pain to come and for death to embrace me. I wasn't afraid anymore, I was sure my mother would be waiting for me and that thought made me feel better. I kept waiting but he didn't undress me, he never even touched me.

Someone else entered the room, but still nothing. Finally, I decided to just open my eyes and look. So I did just that, _very_ slowly and with fear. I didn't know what was going to happen and the movement of my eyes opening was making the pain in my head even worse. They were both standing there, staring at me. I could see a mix of curiosity and fear in their eyes and I could just lay there and stare back at them with my terrified eyes. There was a boy who didn't seem much older than me and judging by the sound of his heartbeat and breathing I could tell he was the one inside the room when I first woke up. Beside him was standing a woman. I supposed by his earlier words that it was his mother, but I couldn't really tell because they had little to no resemblance at all.

He was tall with tanned skin and auburn eyes; his hair was chocolate brown and was also a mess. He had a bandage on his head. Was he an experiment too? He was human, he couldn't be. He seemed sort of… Relieved? Why would he be relieved? Did they think I was dead? If that was the case I had just proven them wrong. I'd blown my chance of an escape… The only chance I'd had in the six months I'd been here.

Then we had his… _Mother_. She had black hair with pale skin and black eyes. The boy had a white t-shirt covered in blood stains and a pair of torn jeans. On the other side the woman… She had lab cloth on. I stared at her for a minute and then just panicked. My eyes filled with tears and tears came out of my eyes dampening my hair. The boy rushed to my side and grabbed a seat beside me "It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you" he tried to make me feel better, but it was no use. "Please…" I begged "Please don't hurt me. I promise I'll be a good girl" I kept begging… "Please…" He looked at me reassuringly "it's ok… What's your name?" he asked. "Sakura" I replied. "Sakura?" asked the woman as I unconsciously got closer to the boy "That's a nice name honey." She said sweetly which honestly made me sick. They had never tried to know my name, so why now? What did they want this time? I wasn't revealing where my planet was, so they could stop the act now.

"Ok honey, listen. This is my son Li Syaoran and I'm Li Yelan. We're here to help you sweetheart, we'll do no harm" She said. "Could you tell us where you come from?" she asked. I looked at her, then at him but kept silent. "It's okay to tell us my dear…" she continued. "No! I'd rather let you kill me!" I stopped her. I couldn't let her get to me, it was too risky. I hadn't stopped crying. I was deadly afraid of her. They nodded at each other, making a silent agreement and then she left. I was alone with him now, the other specimen, Li Syaoran. The room was dead silent so I decided to take a look at my surroundings. That way there was a short possibility that I would be able to escape.

It was a simple room with pale green walls. It had a few shelves full of books _Harry Potter_, _The Lord of the Rings_, _Percy Jackson_, _The Heroes of Olympus_, _The Diary of Anne Frank_. I had learned about the last one while learning about humans before coming to this planet, I could actually relate to it but the rest I had no idea what they were about. There was a desk in a corner with a huge desk computer. There were some pictures in the walls that had three people in them: Li Yelan, a little Li Syaoran and a big Li Syaoran. The closet had wooden doors and beside it was a huge window covered with simple white curtains. I was lying on a big bed with white sheets, a comfortable pillow and a dark green comforter. The door was a few feet away and the ceiling had a few posters attached to it. I was in a quite comfortable place indeed…

As I finished detailing the room I heard Li Syaoran saying "You like it?" I shook my head, avoiding his eyes completely. I didn't really like any human thing and he somehow seemed to understand that. There was another silence in which I began wondering: why was I there? There was no real reason for me to be there. I hadn't done anything or said anything. Was it that they wanted me to die a comfortable death? That didn't make sense, if they hadn't cared in six months why would they start caring now? If I was going to die I wouldn't be able to tell anyone how I had died, so who cared? Not even I did. Why was I here?

The silence continued, but I didn't dare to break it. I was too afraid. He was right next to me, sitting on a chair. I couldn't move fast enough to avoid an attack because of my wounds. If he decided to do something to me, I was at a complete disadvantage. Hurting others was human nature, so I was better off not voicing my thoughts or opinions. I should have listened to my brother, he told me not to come. He told me it was dangerous. But I was just as stubborn as father when he said that mother's death wasn't the humans fault, I believed father. But as it turned out, he was wrong. Father was wrong. Humans were horrible. They were responsible for mother's death and they'd be responsible for _my_ death too. I wondered… _Why should I resist? They've already killed both of my guardians. Yue and Kero were nowhere to be heard or felt. They were probably dead… So why should I resist my own death? Why should I fight?_

I couldn't stop myself from shaking with fear. I wasn't really prepared to die but there wasn't really much I could do either. He seemed to notice my feelings because he took my hand in his and asked "Are you afraid?" I couldn't lie to him; something deep inside me told that he would know if I did so I just nodded. Yes, I was afraid. I was Afraid of him the most. I was beginning to wonder if the blood stains on his clothes were actually his blood or some other specimen's blood. He sighed as he took in my face, I hadn't stopped crying "You can talk to me, you know?" he said kind of exasperated. So I spoke to him, I guess. Since I just managed to say a slight "Okay" one simple word filled with all my fears.

He tightened his grip on my hand which made me a lot more nervous about him being around "It's alright, you won't go back to that tight hole of yours. I won't let that happen" He said softly. I looked at him in the eye and thanked him in a very low, tired and trembling voice. Then I stared at the ceiling once more, finally managing to slowly calm down and feel more comfortable –even if it was just a little bit- around him. For the first time since the humans had learned about my existence, I was feeling a tiny little flame of hope flicker in my heart and mind. So after finally calming myself, the sleepiness managed to take the best of me as I drifted into blissful sleep.

I had a beautiful dream. More beautiful than I'd had in a long time… In fact, it was the most beautiful dream I've ever had.

_To Be Continued…_

So guys, How was it? Did you like it?

Special thanks to:

**-facata.**

So tell me guys:

**If ghosts can walk through walls and glide down stairs, why don't they fall through the floor?**


End file.
